Yes, Sensei
by Lizche
Summary: LxLight.AU.L was forced to teach in his own academy for geniuses,in order to control four troublesome students in said school. Will he succumb to their extremely attractive and mesmerizing leader, Light Yagami? on hold until 2nd week of april. sorry!
1. Chapter 1

AN: LxLight. This is mainly a romance story, compared to my other story SALIGIA. I hope you enjoy this fic. I am currently trying to finish the new chapter of SALIGIA, but I ran out of ideas. So, I decided to submit this story for now. I just hope I could finish the new chapter of my other story by next week.

Disclaimer: I do not own DeathNote or any of its characters.

Enjoy.

Chapter 1: I'm A Teacher. Yay.

L sighed as the limo parked in front of the enormous gate. He got out of the car and stared at the gate, seemingly thinking whether it was really worth it to stand in front of it. He sighed again. Why was he here again? Ah, yes. Watari. Watari was his foster father and he's the principal of this amazingly enormous school in front of him. The school, aside from it being strangely big, was an institution for brilliant students who have I.Q. that can qualify for the title genius. That was precisely the reason why he allowed Watari to persuade him to stay here. And teach.

He sighed again.

He was actually a little hesitant about this teaching job. He wasn't much of a social person and he was not actually the teacher material. So why was he here? Well, _he _just happened to be the _owner _of this excellent school. The school was having problems regarding four genius students and so he was summoned up from his blissful solitude in England, to handle the kids. _If they do actually think like kids._ He brought out his cell phone from his back pocket and dialed Watari's number.

"Watari." He said, and he heard the old man sigh in relief.

_"Ah, L. I was wondering whether your flight was delayed_._"_ The old man's voice sounded exhausted.

"I just arrived. Roger drove for me." He replied with a tone that clearly indicated he was not enthusiastic about this… task.

_"Ah, yes. Please come here immediately" _After mumbling a swift okay, he ended a call and turned to Roger, who was already standing behind him. Nodding to Roger, he silently asked the man to follow his lead. He slowly walked past the gate with Roger tagging behind.

He entered the main entrance of the school building and the students in the lobby gave him curious glances. Not that it was surprising. Nobody knew about who L, the owner of the school and a top detective, really was. He strode forward eyeing the curious students in the corner of his eye. He walked further into the hallway towards the teachers' quarters. The teachers passing by just raised an eyebrow at him, silently mocking his weird appearance. Well, not that he could blame them. They don't know him, after all. Plus the fact that he indeed looked weird. Could he blame himself? He was not much of an appearance person. He couldn't care less whether he looks good or not. He wondered silently what would happen if the insolents discover that he was their employer.

He stopped in front of an ordinary-looking room. He nodded to Roger, and Roger bowed before walking away. He sighed. He hasn't started yet and he felt exhausted already. He turned the knob and was about to go inside when a voice halted him.

"Are you new?" He swiftly turned around. The owner of the voice was a young man, perhaps a few years younger than him, with mesmerizing brown eyes and auburn locks, and a fair skin to complement those attributes. The man smirked.

"Like what you see?" The brunette said, and L had to restrain himself from blurting out _very._ He said nothing and the man laughed.

"You don't have to answer. It was obvious." The man said, and L just shrugged. He didn't really know what to answer. "So. You're a new teacher." the brunette said, staring at L intently, making him feel uncomfortable under the chocolate orbs' gaze. It was a precise statement that didn't need affirmation.

"And I assume you're going to be one of my students." L replied, equally giving the young man an intent stare. The man just shrugged.

"Perhaps. Perhaps not. It really depends on your mental capacity."

L almost smiled. There was a hint of intimidation in the voice. Was this pretty boy one of the 'troubles' he had heard of? He silently prayed he was.

"Well, in that case, then definitely you are one of my students." He replied, smiling. The man just smirked at him, eyebrows raised.

"I suppose. I'd really hate it if you were just bluffing. You're too brilliant to do that." The man replied, and turned to walk away. L smiled. _Interesting. _

"May I have your name?" L called out. The brunette stopped and inclined his head to look at him.

"Why hurry? You will know it eventually. Right?" he answered, smirking. L let out a small smile. _Right. _He watched as the brunette walked away and disappeared into a corner of the hallway.

--

When L opened the door, he wasn't surprised to see a dozen of students gaping at him. The class was quite small compared to the other classes. Perhaps there were fewer extremely brilliant students this year? Well, that would make things easier for him.

He flinched when the door loudly opened and a long-haired blonde boy walked in fiercely with a redhead boy trailing behind. The blonde one was munching a chocolate bar and raised an eyebrow at him before striding towards his seat. The redhead, on the other hand, was holding a PSP, and did not even look up at him before walking towards the seat beside the blonde.

He scanned the room. He spotted a white-haired boy who sat in a strange position too similar with the way he sits. Aside from the three, the others seemed perfectly normal. Though he was sure in the brains department, all of them were quite… _abnormal_. He scanned the room again searching for a familiar brown-eyed pretty auburn-haired boy. He sighed in disappointment when he spotted none. Not even one of them came close to the splendor of the young man. Was he wrong about his assumption that the man has extremely brilliant brains? If not, why was he not here? He bit his thumb in annoyance and the students just stared at him. He decided he'd search for the brunette's classroom later. For now, he should introduce himself.

"As you can see, I am your new teacher. Call me Ryuuzaki-sensei." He started and immediately a hand rose up in the air. He glanced at the owner of the hand and wasn't surprised to see that it was the blonde boy.

"Ryuuzaki-sensei, what subject are you going to teach us?" the blonde asked.

"All. Basically Science, Foreign Languages, Math, and Logic. I assume I need not teach you the other subjects, since you _are _in this class." L answered. The blonde smiled and L knew that the boy was pleased.

"Well, that's great. Thank heavens you're not one of those idiots who keep on lecturing about useless stuff." The boy said, smirking. L chuckled but remained silent. The boy was interesting. He eyed the white-haired boy, who was playing with his puzzle pieces. The boy seemed bored. He stared at the boy for a few seconds and smiled when the said boy abandoned his puzzle and directed his full attention at him. The redhead, who was in front of the white-haired one, glanced at him nervously before setting his PSP away. He chuckled to himself.

"You may do everything you want in class. I will not reprimand you." He said, and the class immediately broke into cheerful and excited whispers. The three interesting students just raised their eyebrows and shrugged. He cleared his throat and the students immediately hushed. "However, if you fail even just a single of my exams, be it long or short, I will ask the principal to transfer you immediately to another class." He said, smiling inwardly as the class collectively gasped.

The blonde boy laughed out loud and the redhead just blinked at him. The white-haired one said nothing and maintained his stoic expression, then turned to his puzzle.

"Heh. Interesting, sensei. Bring it on!" the blond exclaimed, and L smiled widely.

"Of course, don't expect me to be easy on you. The probability of passing all of my exams is just 18.76. So I expect you to do a lot of reading." He smiled and all the gasps were louder this time. L restrained himself from smirking. This was the consequence of taking him away from his sanctuary in England. When the whispers died down, he turned to face the LCD screen that was used for lectures. He wondered if it was all right not to use it. He shrugged and opened his laptop to start the lecture.

Then the door slid open.

The class turned quieter than before and L looked up to see who caused the disturbance. He barely restrained himself from gasping loudly when familiar chocolate orbs stared back at him. The too familiar smirk was plastered on the brunette's face.

"So. That wasn't a bluff, after all." The brunette said, eyes teasing. L chuckled and gestured for the man to take his seat. The brunette obliged and strolled towards his seat, which happened to be the one beside the white-haired boy. L smiled to himself. _Birds of the same feather flock together, after all_.

He started discussing his first lesson, all the while eyeing the brunette who was still smirking at him. He saw the brunette mouth something towards the blonde and the red head, then turned to the white-haired boy to whisper something. The white-haired boy nodded in return. He could hear the blonde's soft chuckles, and he saw the red head just smile knowingly.

He narrowed his eyes. There seems to be something going on with four, and he had a feeling the silent conversation was somehow about him.

The brunette turned his chocolate orbs on him, and he stared back. Based from the boy's smirk, he was certain that these were the infamous kids Watari was talking about. And he knew he was going to discover what kind of 'troubles' they are involved with.

He watched as the smirk morphed into a wide innocent smile, and braced himself as the brunette opened his mouth to speak.

"Ne, sensei." The brunette started, and L almost flinched. The voice was as sexy as ever, sending chills down his spine.

He raised an eyebrow and heard the blonde's snickering. He ignored it as he fully directed his attention to the brown eyes that seemed to smile mischievously at him.

"Yes?"

Oh, yes. He was sure he saw the smile widen some more.

--

AN: Hmm… This chapter was written several months ago, but I decided to post it since I can't still think of how to write the new chapter for SALIGIA. So, I instead decided to submit this one, as I finish the new chapter of SALIGIA. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, as much as I enjoyed writing it. :)

Oh, just for clarification, L's class is somehow the special class for the most intelligent ones in the school.

Look forward to the next chapter, please. And of course, reviews are highly appreciated. ;)


	2. Yagami Light

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.

AN: Yay! Chapter two everyone! I am so glad I posted this already. I wanted to post this along with the new chapter of SALIGIA but I haven't finished the new chapter for my other DN fic yet, so I decided to submit this already. Thank you everyone for patiently waiting for this, and I do hope you would enjoy this.

Chapter II: Yagami Light

"Ne, Sensei…"

"Yes?"

L was sure he saw the fake innocent smile widen some more. He eyed the blonde boy who was smirking at him, as if he already knew what the brunette was going to ask. The redhead was also curiously staring at him, and he was sure the boy was trying to suppress a smile. The white-haired boy, on the other hand, looked bored and was playing with his hair.

"Why is someone like you teaching in a school like this?" The brunette asked, and L was forced to look at the mesmerizing orbs again.

He almost froze at the question, but being a master of stoicism, he masked his surprise perfectly. He saw the blonde's smirk widen and the redhead was smiling openly now. The other students were also staring curiously at him, waiting for his answer.

"Someone like me, Yagami-kun?" He asked back, and the brunette raised an eyebrow at the mention of his name.

"I am surprised you already know my name. And yes, _Ryuuzaki-sensei, _someone like _you._" The brunette replied.

Was the boy bluffing? Did he really know that he was L? The questions pose so many threats to revealing his true identity. If he answers carelessly, there would be a big chance that the brunette would manipulate the conversation in order to expose his true identity. Whether he really knew he was L or not. It was unnerving yet it really impressed him. The boy proved to have a really exceptional mind.

"Ah. The reason why I am here is not something to be discussed in front of the class, I'm afraid." L replied, casually.

"Of course, Ryuuzaki-sensei. I understand." The brunette said, the fake smile still plastered on his face.

L fixed his gaze on the boy, but said nothing. He was sure there would be more to come, for the confident expression on the brunette's face did not falter. _What is this boy planning?_

"Ne, sensei…" L turned to look at the blonde, who was licking another chocolate bar.

"Yes, Mr. Keehl?"

The blonde did not bother hiding his surprise.

"Wow. It's as Light had said. You catch up too quickly. You already know my name." The blonde said, letting out a sarcastic laugh. L said nothing and waited for the blonde to speak again. "How many languages do you speak?"

L smiled.

"Ah, Mr. Keehl. I find it amusing that you are trying to be subtle in front of me, when we both know you aren't."

The blonde snorted, then shrugged.

"It was a test. To see how much shit you know about us." Mello said, and without giving L a chance to speak, he continued, "Hell, you really did your research."

"It would be unwise of me not to know my students." L replied, and the blonde just smirked.

"I don't give a damn whether you know my whole goddamn biography or any crap." The blonde started, then staring at him intently, he added, "What I want to know is your IQ."

L smiled again. He does prefer blunt questions, after all.

"Far more superior than yours, I'm afraid." L casually replied.

The blonde narrowed his eyes in irritation but said nothing. He gives an unexplainable air of brilliance, after all, and he was sure the blonde had sensed it the moment their eyes met.

"Are you more intelligent than I am?"

L turned to look at the owner of the voice. It was the white-haired boy. He smiled.

"Yes, Mr. River." He said, bluntly and the boy eyed him for a while before replying,

"If that is the case, then I have no more questions for you."

L nodded, and then turned his attention to the redhead who was now holding his PSP. He supposed the boy wasn't going to ask anymore questions for he was already making incoherent mumbles about the game he was playing. He turned his attention once more to the attractive brunette beside the white-haired boy. The young man looked calm and collected, yet he knew that inside the boy's brilliant mind, there were plans being made. He knew Yagami Light wasn't satisfied with his answer, and he wondered what really was going on inside the boy's mind.

"Does Yagami-kun have other questions in mind?" L asked, and the said boy looked up to gaze at him. The mesmerizing orbs almost drowning him again. He was broken out of his trance when the luscious lips broke into a fake innocent smile again.

"No more questions… _Ryuuzaki-sensei._"

L nodded, although he was sure the boy was still up to something.

He inwardly sighed. He was 75% sure that Yagami Light knew his identity. He would just have to confront the boy later. For now, he would have to continue the boring lecture.

--

"You may now take your lunch break, everyone." L said, and the class immediately exhaled a collective sigh of relief. The students started walking out of the room, except for the four interesting students who was still sitting, engaged in a small conversation. He decided to eavesdrop for a while, although it was one of the few things that he hated doing.

"Oh, c'mon, Light. You have to tell us what you know! Stop being such a selfish bastard!" He heard Mihael Keehl exclaimed, flipping his blonde hair back.

He saw Light roll his eyes in annoyance.

"I told you, Mello, I will tell you eventually. I will have to confront him first about it. Besides, if you're too eager to know, why don't you just find it out, yourself?" Light replied.

"I think Mello isn't confident enough about his hacking skills." Nate River, the white-haired boy, remarked, making the blonde stand up in rage.

"What did you say, bastard?! Who's not confident?!" Mello roared, making Light flinch at the sudden uproar. L saw Light gave the redhead a look, and the latter stood up as well, preventing Mello from attacking the white-haired boy.

"Now, now, Mello. Don't mind Near. I'll help you find the information later." Mail Jeevas, the redhead, said, making the blonde turn his vicious eyes on him.

"I don't need your fucking help, Matt! I will find it myself!" The blonde said, and giving one final killing glare to Near, he marched out of the room. Matt gave out a loud sigh, before collecting both his and Mello's things and walking out of the room as well.

L watched as Near nod to Light, before standing up and started walking slowly. The boy stared at him but said nothing as he too vanished from his sight. He then turned to look at the brunette and wasn't surprised to see the young man staring at him as well.

"I believe Light-kun and I have something to discuss?" L started, earning a smirk from the boy.

"We have an hour and a half." Light said, and L just nodded.

--

L decided to invite Light in his room since it would be too risky to talk in the classroom. It was a precautionary measure, in case the boy did know something about him that cannot be disclosed to others. He motioned for the boy to sit down on one of the white couches, while he decided to sit down on his swivel chair in front of his desk where his laptop was located.

"Well?" Light started, and L spared him a glance.

"Well what, Light-kun?" L asked, making Light raise an eyebrow.

"Aren't you going to ask me what I know?"

L turned to fully stare at the young man, and restrained himself from gulping loudly. The white couch fully complemented the brunette's striking features, making his striking slightly tanned skin stand out. The whiteness of the couch was like a blank canvass, and Light was the newly drawn painting. A painting of beauty and perfection, indeed. L had never thought he could be entranced this easily by a person's beauty, let alone a man's. And yet when he stares at this boy before him, this epitome of perfection before him, something stirs up inside him, making him feel restless.

"Are you going to spend an hour and a half just admiring my physical attributes or what?" Light suddenly said, interrupting his thoughts.

L chuckled.

"Would Light-kun allow me to? I could actually do that. But that would make Light-kun feel awkward." He replied, making Light roll his eyes. "What does Light-kun know?"

Light stared at him for a while before smirking.

"Why is someone like L teaching in his own school when he can enjoy his cases in England?"

L brought his thumb to his mouth and started chewing. The boy did know about his identity.

"Don't be surprised. I stayed all night trying to figure out who you are. It was a little difficult to deduce your identity from just bits of information." Light said, smiling.

"Ah, so that's why Light-kun's late. I assumed Light-kun was a very punctual person and I was a little surprised he's late this morning. I never would have thought he would be curious about me that much after our small talk in the hallway." L replied.

Light smiled triumphantly.

"You're not denying it. That's good. It would be disappointing if you still denied it. I was actually prepared to explain to you how I deduced your identity."

L chuckled. The young man was really interesting to talk to. One thing that he find others lacking. Well, Watari is interesting sometimes, so is Roger, but this young man before him is just simply amusing to talk to.

"There is no need for that, Light-kun. I am impressed that in one night Light-kun had managed to find out about my identity. He is indeed qualified to have the number one spot here in this academy."

Light shrugged.

"Well, that's me." The brunette replied, and after giving L a stare he added, "So? Care to tell me now why you're here?"

L smiled.

"I'm actually here to keep an eye on you." He said, and the brunette raised a curious brow.

L chuckled. He decided to answer truthfully since the brunette wasn't the type to be fooled. He stared at the young man. The said man just stared back at him, waiting for him to speak, but he decided not to oblige. And as what he has expected, the young man opened those luscious lips to speak.

"Ah. You've heard about us." Light replied, smirking.

L chuckled. As expected. The deduction was perfect.

"I am quite impressed that you seem to catch up too quickly. I have never met such a brilliant young man such as you. I wonder why a brilliant student like you who could be a diligent and straight A student, would do something as low as drive his homeroom teachers out of the school."

L stared at the brunette who just stared back at him with an impassive face. The young man was trying to hide his expression, but he saw a definite flash of anger in the young man's eyes when he mentioned the 'homeroom teachers'. Whatever happened to this boy?

"I see." L said, not averting his gaze on the boy.

Light blinked at him in confusion.

"What?"

L continued to stare at him for a while before deciding to speak.

"Something happened to you in the past." He saw the chocolate orbs give an expression akin to alarm. "Something that is related to a previous homeroom teacher, perhaps."

If he got it correct, he wasn't sure. Light's face did not even change a bit, and he had to commend the boy for that. Either he was wrong, which was always nearly impossible, or this young man before him is just simply too excellent in acting.

Light laughed. A nearly genuine one, L could tell.

"What? You're crazy. How the hell did you come up with a crazy conclusion like that?" The brunette said, still laughing.

L eyed him.

"It is not a crazy conclusion, Light-kun, and you know it." The brunette stopped laughing, and stared at him. "Light-kun knows I don't do crazy conclusions."'

"So you're saying that a homeroom teacher probably did something to me and I have hated homeroom teachers since? That's bullshit." Light replied.

L shrugged.

"I may not know the whole story _yet, _but I will in due time. I assure you. I'm not the world renowned detective for nothing."

Light just stared at him.

"Oh yeah. How could I forget?" Light said, sending an annoyed look at him. "I still find it puzzling that you're here just to tame us."

L chuckled.

"I have also a case to solve here. It's like hitting two birds with one stone."

The brunette nodded in understanding.

"Also, Watari told me about the several failed attempts on _taming _you four, and I find it perplexing that such brats cannot be handled." L added.

Light glared at him.

"Well, I'm sorry that this _brat _here outwitted everyone else who tried to _tame _him." Light hissed, and L just chuckled at the cute frown the boy was giving him.

"Of course, Light-kun. You may act like a brat," L started, and giving Light a serious look, he added, "but I do know what you're capable of. I just have to find the reasons behind these acts."

Light just glared at him but said nothing.

"Of course, Light-kun is more than welcome to just supply me the details for this not to take too much of my time."

Light raised an eyebrow and flashing him the infamous smirk, he replied,

"Well then, I'm sorry to inform you that Light-kun here doesn't like helping his teachers that much."

L chuckled. He expected the answer but he can't help but be amused by it.

"Of course, Light-kun. I would have been really disappointed if you just obliged." Light laughed shortly. L just smiled back and said nothing.

For several minutes, they just stared at each other, and L was amazed that the boy could last his gaze that much. There weren't many people who could last under his scrutinizing gaze.

"What does Light-kun want?" L started, effectively startling Light, but the said young man hid it very well.

"Why ask? You're not going to do it anyway." The brunette replied, finally avoiding his gaze.

L knew what the boy wants. Yagami Light, for some unknown reason, wanted him, his homeroom teacher now, to disappear.

"Still I want to hear it from you, Light-kun."He answered, making the boy look at him again.

He knew it was pointless to ask the boy what he wanted since he was perfectly aware of it, but he wanted to prolong the conversation. It was a little puzzling since he had already planned to spend his lunch break by starting to work on the case he was supposed to be working on. He stared at the boy who just stared back at him casually.

"You know what I want." Light started, and before L could open his mouth to speak, the brunette added, "I want you to disappear."

Silence.

The brunette looked at him with an impassive face, waiting for him to reply.

"Do you really want me to?" L finally replied, and Light raised an eyebrow at the question. "I think Light-kun would enjoy more his stay here if I am his homeroom teacher."

Light blinked at him for a while then laughed.

"How so? I wanted you out, right?"

L smiled.

"Light-kun doesn't want challenges, at all? I'm disappointed." L replied.

Light stared at him for a while then smirked.

"Oh, you badly wanted to prove that you were right about the homeroom teacher grudge thing." L just chuckled. "Heh, there isn't anything to be revealed. There is no grudge and if you're so persistent in insisting there is, then you are free to investigate on your own."

L smiled. Of course, he would investigate. He was L. And investigation was L's life.

"Light-kun makes it sound like it's a deep secret that no one knows."

Light rolled his eyes in reply.

"Whatever. You have selective listening skills I can see. Even if I negate it, you would just twist my words and interpret it whatever the way you want it."

L simply laughed at the remark.

"I do not twist your words, Light-kun. The implication of your words cannot escape my hearing, that's all. In case you forgot, I am L, Light-kun." L said, and Light snorted in reply.

"And you're so proud of it, I can see."

L chuckled. He wasn't exactly proud of his title, but he's not a humble person either. He supposed it was just a fact that he was brilliant and facts are not to be ignored easily.

"Not exactly proud, Light-kun. I just find it unnecessary to be humble." L replied, earning a glare from the brunette.

"Oh yeah, and not being humble isn't the same as being proud." Light answered back, sarcastically.

L stared at him, amused.

"Of course it's different Light-kun."

Light raised a brow in question. And L loved it when Light raised his elegant brows like that.

"How so?" the brunette asked.

"It's different because I say it's different, Light-kun. I don't think that I'm being proud of myself, that's why I am not." L replied, casually and Light scoffed at his answer.

"And you say you're not conceited." The brunette said, rolling his eyes in sarcasm.

L just laughed. Then with a serious expression, he stared straight into the chocolate orbs.

"Can I ask Light-kun to make my identity a secret? Or will he act like the brat he is and then tell everyone what he knows?"

Light glared at him.

"And now I'm a brat because you feel threatened that I'd tell the whole school about you? Who's being a brat now?"

L sighed. He knew Light wasn't going to tell anyone about his identity, yet he just wanted to make sure. It would be a little troublesome if the students would know about him.

"Are you going to be a brat, Light-kun?" L asked again, and almost smiled, when Light crossed his arms irritably over his chest and said nothing. After several seconds of silence, he heard Light mumble something in reply, but he failed to comprehend the words, for he was too busy admiring the cuteness of the said annoyed look on the boy's face.

"Pardon, Light-kun?"

Light glared at him again, while L just blinked at him.

"I said, I'm not a chatterbox." Light said, venom dripping in his voice.

L smiled.

"Of course. Light-kun is simply too brilliant to be called a chatterbox."

Light said nothing.

"Are you still going to continue your futile attempts to throw me out of this school, Light-kun?" L continued.

"How could a student possibly throw out the owner of his school?" Light hissed, and without allowing L to chuckle in reply, he continued, "Besides, I'm going against L here, and I am not a fool to single-handedly defeat him."

L was surprised. Was Light feeling inferior to him?

"Does Light-kun think I am way more brilliant than him?"

The brunette scowled at him darkly.

"I certainly do not think I'm inferior to you. Whether you're L or not, I'm certainly sure that I could be on par with you in everything. Perhaps outwit you, if I may say." Light replied, the irritation in the voice barely concealed.

"Hmm. I'm glad Light-kun thinks that way, although I'm afraid I would have to cling onto this title and prevent Light-kun from outwitting me. But I do believe it would be really interesting if Light-kun would try to be on par with me." L simply said.

"I'm not going to try, L. I _am_ on par with you, I assure you." Light replied, to which L simply smiled. "And I certainly would want to bring that title down, so brace yourself now." The brunette added, with his trademark smirk.

L just smiled at him, amused at the conversation.

"Then why did Light-kun want to confront me about my identity?"

Light laughed.

And L found it captivating. When the boy laughed, it's as if the face became more innocent and naïve, giving him a reminder that this boy was indeed beautiful. He would have to be on his guard always, or else, he would succumb to his physical desires and give in to temptation. Which would be a big problem since he wasn't sure how far he'd go if that actually happens.

"Because I wanted to see your reaction. I must congratulate you. You exceeded my expectations, _Ryuuzaki-sensei._" Light said, with a teasing smile. L almost cursed. He felt the familiar shiver run down his spine when he saw the smile, and he cursed himself inwardly. How the hell can this young man captivate him with such a simple smile?

"Hmm. Perhaps Light-kun could call me by my real name when we're alone. I love the way you say my alias, and I think I would love to hear my real name being said that way more."

If L wasn't staring at the brunette that hard, he wouldn't be able to see the faint trace of blush on the young man's cheeks. And for some kind of reason, that sight made L's day.

"Would Light-kun like to help me in the present case I'm handling now?" L asked, choosing to change the subject before the young man decides to leave.

Light gave him a curious glance, with no trace of the faint blush left on his cheeks.

"I'm going to work for you or with you?"

L chuckled.

"I know Light-kun wants to work _with _me, and not _for _me. Light-kun's personality is probably practically filled with pride after all." L replied, to which Light just gave a glare in return.

"When do I start?"

L smiled. He was glad the boy accepted his invitation. Oh how he would love working with the young man!

"Would you like to start later, Light-kun? After class perhaps?"

"But I have PE after class. Mr. Fitzgerald doesn't start the class without me you know." Light replied, and L almost narrowed his eyes at that. Doesn't start the class without him? Who's this Fitzgerald, anyway?

"Ah, do not worry about that, Light-kun. I will arrange it for you." L replied, itching to get his hands on the intercom to call for Watari and ask him about the mentioned faculty member.

Light looked at him curiously, but later nodded in understanding.

"If you say so, then after class it is." Light said, with a shrug.

L watched as Light looked at his watch. He estimated the time to be about ten minutes before the end of the lunch break, and as he expected, Light stood up from the couch.

"L."

L pouted.

"Light-kun doesn't regard me as his teacher?"

Light rolled his eyes.

"You were the one who told me to call you L when we're alone."

L simply smiled.

"Light-kun doesn't know what a tease is." He said, to which Light simply snorted in response. "You can go back now, Light-kun. I will follow later. I still need to attend to something."

Light eyed him suspiciously but said nothing, and just nodded. The brunette turned and headed towards the door. Light opened the door and was about to go out when L called out, halting him.

"Light-kun." Light simply inclined his head to look at him. "I trust that everything we've discussed will remain here."

"You don't trust me, do you? You're insulting me. You really think I'm such a chatterbox?"

L smiled.

"No, Light-kun. I just wanted to see your face one last time, that's why I called out to you." L said, almost chuckling when he saw the faint trace of blush on the brunette's cheeks again.

"Stop creeping me out." Light simply replied, before walking out of the room and closing the door behind him.

L released a chuckle. Interesting. Yagami Light is really interesting. He was thanking Watari now for bringing him into this wonderful job. [And he was so pissed about it before.]

He chuckled again. This was the first time he had fun talking to a person. And if his job would mean talking to that beautiful young man, then perhaps, he wouldn't mind continue being a teacher after all. He wondered whether he would go so far as to leave his cases for a simple conversation with the brunette.

He would probably.

And he was going to work with him after class! How the idea enthralls him! The excitement was creating havoc in his system, and he could barely contain it inside. Oh, he was so going to give Watari a slice of his favorite cake later, for giving him this teaching job! He wondered just how fun it is to work with the young man.

Oh well, he would know it later.

His smile faded when he remembered about Light's PE class. Mr. Fitzgerald, eh? And also the issue about the homeroom teachers…

He turned to the intercom on his desk and pushed the button.

"_Yes, L?_"

"I need to have the list of all the faculty members of the school. Since Yagami Light had entered." L started, and after hearing Watari's affirmation, he added, "And also please talk to Mr. Fitzgerald for me and have Yagami Light be excused from his PE class."

"_Yagami Light? I see you have found an interesting reason to stay here, no?_"

Silence.

"Perhaps." L replied, and ending the conversation, he continued, "That will be all, Watari."

--

When Light entered the room, there were already some people inside, among them was Near. He sat beside the white-haired boy, who was immersed in the seemingly complicated puzzle before him.

"You talked to him already?" Nate River, aka Near, asked, startling Light.

Light nodded.

"Yeah."

Near gave him a glance but continued solving his puzzle.

"Is he really that smart?" The boy asked, fiddling with his hair, while solving the puzzle with his other hand.

"Yeah." Light simply answered. He was actually only half-listening to the boy.

"You seem to be in deep thought. It must have something to do with what you and him talked about." The boy said, and Light wasn't surprised by the statement. The boy guessed it correctly. Near was number two in the rank after all.

"Hmm. Not exactly." Light simply replied, and they both returned to their own thoughts.

"You're still trying to kick him out?" Near asked suddenly, surprising Light this time.

Light glanced at the boy who was now staring at him.

"No."

Near nodded, and Light had to thank him for not asking anymore questions.

"I am curious as to why, but I prefer to solve the puzzle by myself." Near said, earning a genuine smile from Light.

"You're free to do so." Light replied, and Near smiled back, before turning his attention to his puzzle once more.

Light went back to his thoughts. He was actually thinking whether L would really go to such lengths to investigate about his past and all. L was the world's renowned detective, and he was sure the detective would know everything about him soon. He had buried everything in the past, and no one was supposed to know.

_No one_.

And he was determined to keep it that way.

--

AN: Do tell me what you think of this fic. I actually enjoyed writing this fic, and I am somehow satisfied with the way the chapter was written. I hope you all are too. Reviews, minna. I'd really appreciate it. : ) And also, don't think just because Light decided not to kick out L anymore [to kick out L is really impossible we all know this] means that the fun ends. Of course it wouldn't be too interesting to write if Light won't make L's job a little too stressing, no? :) lol thanks for reading, minna!


	3. Nate River

AN: I apologize for not updating sooner, but you have to understand that I was so busy stressing myself over what gifts to give to my family and friends for this Christmas season. Lol And I haven't been able to write/type another chapter since I accidentally cut my index finger. It was quite a deep cut, and it swelled for almost a week. (Perhaps it was due to the infection or something.) It's good it healed already.

Anyway, I am really happy that you seemed to like the first two chapters of the story, and I do hope you'd like this chapter as well. For some strange reason, I enjoy writing this fic more than my other fics. Although, I love writing SALIGIA, there are times when I just can't think of more interesting scenes to write. Haha Forgive me for that. So, here is the new chapter, and I hope to read more reviews from you. Thank you to all those who left reviews, and of course for the faves.

Chapter 3: Nate River

When Light opened the door to his room, he was surprised to see the familiar form of Near, with his one hand clutching a robot and the other playing with his curly hair. He walked inside and sat on the swivel chair facing his desk, and turned it around so that he was facing the boy who was sitting on his bed.

"What is this visit for, Near?" He asked, gently, knowing that the boy won't speak unless he initiates the conversation. He should be feeling irritated since Near invaded his room without asking permission, but he just can't feel any resentment towards the boy's violation.

Near continued twirling his curly hair and stared at him for a while, perhaps debating with himself as to what to say to him. It was puzzling since he knew Near doesn't usually carefully choose his words. Although the boy doesn't use vulgar language as Mello does, he knew the boy has a tendency to speak what he's thinking, disregarding tact.

"I already know about Ryuuzaki-sensei. I went to ask him about it and he did not deny it." Near finally replied.

Light was taken aback at the sudden confession, but he made no move to indicate his shock. He knew Near was capable of finding out the information, but he never expected it to be so fast. It has only been two days since his confrontation with Ryuuzaki and he was quite sure the said detective was amused by the sudden second confrontation.

"Hmm. So, what about it? He invited you to work with him on the case as well?" He replied, trying to hide the curiosity in his voice. Although he knew Near was too perceptive to fall for something like that.

"Yes." Near replied.

Light felt a little irritated. He was expecting the answer but still he felt annoyed that L just invited Near as well to the investigation.

He nearly froze.

What? Did he want to work with L alone?

"Although, Ryuuzaki-sensei said I should not spend too much time in his room, since most of his time should be spent privately with you." Near suddenly said, jolting Light out of his thoughts. He abruptly turned to stare at the white-haired boy in front of him, and wasn't surprised to see the small smile. He felt his cheeks flare up and he desperately tried to fight it. Near just continued to smile at him.

"H-he said that?! That bastard!" He hissed, averting his gaze.

"He said he'd meet us later after PE class. Although he said we could spend the lunch break for the case. You've read the case files?"

Light jerked his thumb towards his laptop, which was on his desk behind him.

"Yeah. He sent me those last night. He'd probably send you those later." He replied, thankful for the sudden diversion.

Near nodded.

There was an awkward silence that followed, although Light was already used to it. Conversations with Near always have this one point when the words just skid to a halt, leaving an awkward fleeting silence. He doesn't like pointless conversations very much, so he preferred it that way.

"Light."

Light raised an eyebrow at the boy.

"I don't want to attend Mr. Fitzgerald's class." Near said, earning a chuckle from him.

"Me, either. You want me to take care of it?"

He watched as the boy smiled fully, and he can't help smiling widely as well.

"I'll help you." Near replied, and he just nodded in understanding.

"Of course. Maybe Mello and Matt would like to participate as well." He said, chuckling.

Near nodded again, before standing up. Light just watched as the boy slowly proceeded towards the door. Near inclined his head to look back at him and smiled at him again.

"In return, I will give you more private time with Ryuuzaki-sensei."

Light blushed, and glared at the still smiling boy.

"Mello and Matt are really bad influences on you." He simply said, gesturing for the boy to leave the room already.

Near just gave him a knowing smile before bolting out of the room.

Light stared at the door for a while before standing up and going to his bed. He lied down and stared at the ceiling. He knew Near was teasing him, and he certainly knew the implications of his words. Near was somehow insinuating that there was something going on with him and L.

He should really blame L for it since the detective threw that suggestive statement at the boy. Whoever knew L was gay? He chuckled at the thought. Perhaps the queer detective was bisexual or something like that. He couldn't really picture out L chasing after boys only. Perhaps L was the type who appreciates beauty regardless of gender? Maybe that's it. He was like that in many ways. Although he haven't actually tried going out with boys. There were times that he thought that boys were more attractive than girls. Especially when they have brilliant minds as well.

His thoughts drifted back to the white haired boy. They weren't exactly what you call best friends. He doesn't usually talk with him that much, although they somehow share a certain bond. They never share secrets or whatsoever, and he wasn't planning on having a certain someone to share those with. He was a man of secrets, and Near, being the perceptive one, knew it too well. And wasn't interested in knowing them. That is precisely the reason why he liked hanging with him. Also the reason why he hangs out with Mello and Matt. The two could care less about his past or his secrets. And he wasn't that curious about them either.

They were alike in many ways. All four of them have no family left. At least that's what they know. They were all orphans, and they never asked each other about it. They enjoy their life today, and whatever happened in their own pasts would remain buried in their own beings forever. That was the silent rule they established in this little circle they formed. They could be curious, but never too curious.

Sometimes, he wondered whether Near do actually feel lonely. Near was what? Thirteen years old? He knew Near was already here since he was small. How small, he wasn't sure. But he was sure Near was already an orphan when he was still a very young child. Sometimes, he could feel something akin to pity for the kid. That may be the reason why he was always gentle with him. He wanted to treat Near as a little brother, but he doesn't. Because he knew the efforts are futile. Both of them don't need someone to cling on to.

There were times when he felt Near wanted to tell him everything. What that 'everything' is, he had an idea, but it was too troublesome to think about it. Living here in this kind of school has its own ups and downs. He was not exactly thankful that they've met. Although he was a little glad about it. He wasn't sure whether it was the human nature kicking in. It may sound pathetic, but sometimes, he knew he could be one. Although a lot of times, he refused to believe it.

The sound of the bell ringing brought him out of his thoughts. Classes were about to start, and he had always been particular about being on time.

He got up from the bed, straightened both the crumples on his sheets and his shirt. He went inside the bathroom for a while to see his reflection. After making sure he looked perfect, he grabbed a pen and a small notebook from his desk and walked out of the room.  
He walked down the hallway and saw Near coming out of his own room. Near saw him and nodded in greeting, and he smiled at the boy. The boy smiled back and waited for him before walking with him. The boy was clutching another puzzle board.

He stared at the puzzle for a while then spoke,

"Want me to make you a new puzzle?"

The boy looked startled, then smiled at him.

"Yeah, sure. Just make it a little more challenging, please."

He chuckled, and he brought a hand to pat the boy's head, surprising both Near and himself. He slowly withdrew his hand, and they silently prodded down the hall. They were about to go inside the room, when Near turned to face him.

"I… liked the gesture." The boy said, surprising Light once more.

He smiled again at the boy and raised one hand to pat the boy's head again. As he watched Near make his way towards his seat, he silently told himself that maybe treating Near like a little brother isn't as futile as he thought.

After all, having a little brother who is the best _after him_ seemed great.

He was Light Yagami — the best.

And the best could not settle for less.

--

"Why is Light-kun being silent today?" Light heard L ask, and he glanced quickly at the detective who was staring at him intently before turning his attention to his laptop once more.

It was lunch break, and he was here in L's room reading some of the files related to the case they were investigating. He wasn't exactly being silent or anything, he just doesn't want to talk to L.

"Is Light-kun mad at me?" He heard L ask again, and he chose to ignore the man. He tried to ignore the intent stare, but it only made him more uncomfortable. He tried to immerse himself in reading the files, but L's heavy gaze on him wouldn't allow him.

He abruptly turned to face the man beside him and sent a glare towards him.

"Aren't you going to work? Don't just stare at me like that. I can't concentrate." He replied, using the coldest voice he could muster.

L smiled at him.

"Why is Light-kun mad at me?" L asked again, and Light felt the irritation rise in his system.

He simply sent another glare at the man and then turned his attention to his laptop once more. After a few moments of silence, he sighed loudly. He knew L won't stop pestering him about it. Really, the man could be annoyingly stubborn.

"Near talked to you." He started, and before L could open his mouth to reply, he added, "And you fed him suggestive remarks, you bastard."

L blinked at him, then smiled.

"Oh, I find it puzzling that Light-kun is mad at me because of that. Perhaps Near is teasing him endlessly?" L replied, and seeing the look on his face added, "Oh. He is teasing you indeed."

He glared at the man who was looking quite amused at the situation.

"Yes, he's teasing me, that brat. But I'm not mad at you for that."

L raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, is it okay for me to assume that Light-kun is mad at me because I invited Near to the investigation as well? Oh never worry Light-kun, I made it clear to Near that he should give us more private time together."

"I am not worried about that, you bastard!" He roared, earning a chuckle from L. He knew his cheeks are red again, and he cursed his pale skin for that. "I'm not mad at you, L."

"So why is then Light-kun giving me the silent treatment?"

"You're not my friend, L. And I am not planning to include you in my circle, either." He replied, ending the conversation.

He saw something akin to hurt flash in the obsidian orbs but the man quickly masked it with another stoic expression. He knew he was being rude, but it was the truth. He could not be friends with L. He knew being friends with L would allow L to dig more about that certain fragment of his past. He wasn't going to allow L to uncover it.

"Light-kun is afraid that I would know something about him that he had already buried in the past." L said, and he froze.

He laughed, wishing that the slight tremble in his voice wouldn't give away his emotions.

"You're saying nonsense again."

"Light-kun knows I don't speak nonsense." L simply replied, and he chose to say nothing in return. "Of course, I already know about all of the pasts of the students here especially yours and the rest of the infamous four. But there is one fragment of your past that you have hidden well enough. Something related to a homeroom teacher or something." L continued.

Light said nothing. It was useless to deny something that they both know is true.

"If one could not remember the steps he took while reaching for a destination, he would die trying to resist the urge to look back, not reaching his destination at all."

Light stared straight into those obsidian orbs, wondering where he found the courage to do that.

"Then he is an idiot for not looking back. He could have reached it if he did not resist it." He replied.

L nodded.

"Of course. But if you're that person, would you have looked back?"

He said nothing. He watched as L shifted his attention to his own laptop. He stared as L started reading the files. He knew L wasn't paying too much attention to what he's reading. He knew L was still waiting for him to speak.

"I won't." He said, making L turn again to look at him. "But that doesn't mean I'm an idiot."

"Of course, Light-kun." L replied, and they both fell silent, the sound of the occasional tapping on the keyboard left in the background.

--

Near arrived half an hour before the end of the lunch break. If he had sensed the unexplainable silence reigning in the room, Light wasn't sure. Near was carrying his own laptop, while carrying a robot with his other hand. The boy headed towards him and L, and he nodded gesturing for the boy to sit down in the empty swivel chair next to him.

"I am assuming that you have eaten enough, Near?" L asked, and the boy smiled at him, before nodding.

"You certainly took your time. I'm sure it's Mello's doing." Light simply said, and he heard the white-haired boy sighed in reply.

"He was blaming me for a lost chocolate bar again. As if I'd enter his filthy room." Near said, "I was having a hard time dealing with him. I can't actually let him follow me here, but he was pestering me."

Light raised an eyebrow. It would be bad if Mello would find out about L that way.

"So? What did you do?" Light asked, halting in his work. He saw L glance at the boy curiously.

"I didn't do anything, actually. Your ex-girlfriend happened to bump into Mello, and I sneaked out of the cafeteria while they were bickering."

Light chuckled.

"And Mr. Jeevas?" L asked.

Near turned to look at the detective.

"He was there as well." Near replied, "He didn't notice me leave since he was too busy calming Mello down."

"What's the name of Light-kun's ex-girlfriend?" L suddenly asked, making Light abruptly turn to look at him. He glared at the man and mouthed at him to stop it, but the detective ignored him and waited for Near's answer.

Near looked at the brunette beside him, smiled, then transferred his gaze to the detective beside the seething brunette.

"Hmm. Something like Xieyu or Xiezu. I'm not really sure. I don't really see her as something worthy of my attention." Near replied, and Light turned his glare towards the boy.

"It's Xiao Yu. She's Chinese, Near. And she's sixth in the rankings. How come you don't know her? She's our classmate, for Pete's sake." Light replied, feeling irritated at the amused expression plastered on both of his companions' faces.

"I only know the top five."

Light only sighed in reply.

"Why did Light-kun date her? I would assume he would date the number 5." L said, smiling at Light. Light gave him another glare in return.

"Light doesn't like her that much. Light says she has hygiene problems." Near replied.

L raised an eyebrow at Light.

"Hygiene problems, Light-kun?"

"She has mild halitosis." Light simply replied, making L chuckle.

"Good thing I don't have it." L said, still chuckling.

Light raised a brow at the detective.

"You don't?"

L pouted.

"Of course not, Light-kun. I eat sweets a lot, so I brush my teeth regularly." L replied, and Light couldn't help but smile.

"Good. Because if not, I'm not going near you again."

L laughed, but said nothing.

Light turned to look at Near who was now busy reading the case files L sent him. He turned to his own laptop and started working as well. He knew L went back to work, as well, leaving an unexplainable air of silence again.

Minutes passed and the three of them just worked silently, not bothering to start a conversation again. Light glanced at hic computer clock and saw that it was only ten minutes before the class starts again. He watched as Near closed his laptop and got up from his seat. Near looked at him, then at L.

"You still have ten more minutes. I already gave you an hour before I went here. I hope that's enough." Near said, seriously. Light didn't know if he should laugh or glare at the boy. He chose to maintain an expressionless face.

"Thank you, Near." L replied, and Light rolled his eyes but said nothing in return.

Near nodded at them before slowly making his way out of the room. He turned to close the programs on his screen as well.

"He's a good kid, isn't he, Light-kun?" L asked. Light closed his laptop and glanced at the man.

"I guess. I'm not sure. He's not naughty, but he isn't exactly an angel, either."

"But you like him, no?"

Light stared at him for a while before shrugging.

"Yeah. I guess."

L smiled at that.

"Hmm. Light-kun can be a good older brother, I know." L said, making Light raise an eyebrow. "He is surprisingly gentle with Near."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yes." L said, "Do you confide in him, Light-kun?"

Light ran his fingers on top of his laptop, wiping the invisible dusts present.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't need it." He replied, "We both don't need it."

He felt L's intent gaze on him again.

"Maybe you just think you both don't need it." L said, "Is it that hard for you to confide in another person, Light-kun?"

"Well, do you do it, huh?" He asked back.

"No. I haven't done it even once." L replied.

"Then that answers your question." L said nothing. Light continued, "I've read once in a book that things seen by anybody isn't that important at all."

"So you think if you tell someone something important about you, it would make that part of you less important?"

Light stared blankly at the desk, and began tracking the dents present on it.

"No." He finally replied. "It means I have decided to make it less important. Which is a sad thing to do, since an important part of one's self should remain important forever."

He saw L bite his thumb out of the corner of his eye.

"But you're not going to just tell it to _anybody._" L replied.

Light stopped moving his hands.

"Of course." He replied, then started tracking the dents once more. "But it doesn't matter who that someone is. I will still feel the same."

"I know what you're saying, because I do feel the same."

Light glanced at L quickly but said nothing, urging him to go on.

"I don't usually talk with other people, so it is understandable that I won't confide in anyone, either." L continued, earning a faint chuckle from him.

"I'm not surprised to hear it." He said.

L simply smiled at him.

"But it did cross my mind that perhaps it would be great to have someone whom I can talk to freely." L said, "Didn't it cross your mind even once, Light-kun?"

He stared at L.

"It certainly did. I am still a human being, after all."

L nodded.

"But like me, you did not do something about it. Why not, Light-kun?"

He averted his gaze and stared at his fingers who were still tracking the dents on the desk.

"Because like I said, I felt that if I would allow a person to be someone I could talk to, I feel like something important about me would be lost. And of course, it would mean I decided it to be lost."

He saw L shift a little and started closing the programs on his screen. Light continued to stare at his fingers although his peripheral vision is more active at the moment. L closed his laptop before facing him.

"So why is Light-kun telling me all these?"

Light looked up to stare at the detective's eyes. The eyes were asking, but not in a curious way, but something else. The question was asking a lot of questions and he was afraid that his answer could answer a lot as well.

"Because I have decided that they are less important for me anymore." He answered. He knew it wasn't the right answer.

L did not avert his gaze. He just continued staring at him, as if waiting for him to blurt out the right answer. But he did not oblige.

"So it is okay to tell Near about this? Or Mello? Or Matt?"

"No." He replied, quickly, but not too quickly.

"Then tell me, Light-kun." L started, "If these are less important now, do you think I have decided to make them less important to me as well because I told you the things I told you?"

"How should I know? You should know it, not me." He replied.

"Then I am telling you Light-kun, that I am the same as you. That I think that I have decided to make these things less important to me as well." L said. Light didn't know what to say, and so he remained silent. L seemed to understand it and continued, "But I did not regret it. Did you, Light-kun?"

Light finally averted his gaze, feeling that L's stare was piercing his soul, and he was afraid that L would find the answers he was seeking for.

"No… I guess."

L finally stopped staring at him and stood up from his swivel chair.

"I believe we are already five minutes late." L said, making Light stand up as well. He followed L out of the room and walked down the hallway in silence. They were nearing the classroom when L halted in his steps and turned to face him. He stopped as well, silently asking the man what the problem was.

"Light-kun should not hesitate to decide. It was my first time deciding, Light-kun. And I am glad I chose you as that 'someone'." L said, smiling.

Light said nothing. L started walking again, and he just silently followed.

He was feeling a little light headed and he's not sure why. He felt as if some big question inside his head was answered, and it felt kinda great. He knew it was because of something L had said. He still doesn't consider L as a friend, but he knew he isn't a stranger to him either. After that small talk, he knew he and L aren't student and teacher anymore. But they aren't friends either. So what does that make them?

He left the question unanswered. It was better to leave it hanging than began pondering about it a bit more. He knew it would just make his head ache.

Besides, he still has some curious stares and knowing smiles to endure. And of course some glares to send to the detective at fault.

--

Thank you for reading. How was it? Please leave reviews if you liked the chapter. I am actually in an angst mood right now due to some good book I've read and some piano pieces I've heard. Haha I do hope you liked the chapter. I like it, and I am quite satisfied with it. I wanted to write a chapter about a stressing day for L due to the infamous four but like I said, I happened to read the book, and listen to some sad pieces. Perhaps I'd write it in the next chapter. It is Mello's chapter, after all. Haha


End file.
